Gurfang
Gurfang "the Elf-Eater" is an Orcish mercenary from the Theatre of Cruelty. Biography Came through the portal as a young whelp of an Orc, he was left at Kargath while his family fought and died in the Second War. When the Warsong Clan escaped the doom of Draenor, Gurfang made up his mind to join up, despite his young age. He found and remained with the clan as they evaded capture until eventually he came of age and was accepted into the ranks of the Warsong's fighting force. He was among the first to land on Kalimdor and followed Grom Hellscream with great loyalty. That loyalty, however, led to Mannoroth's blood and thus the bloodlust that he was plagued with for the rest of his life. After the Third War he spent his time residing either in Orgrimmar or Splintertree Post, a regular defender of the Warsong Lumber Camp and occasionally a defender of the front line in the Gulch, though he much preferred one-on-one combat and Elf-hunting to all out battle. During this time he became a member of the Theatre of Cruelty and moved up the ranks to be seen by many as a senior lieutenant. Regularly used as a bodyguard for their leader, Opathu Two-Smile, he was known to act first and ask questions later, if they ever occured to him! Rumour has it that he met his end whilst hunting at Astranaar, where he was said to be heading when last seen alive. Word came through the forest that a great terror had been vanquished and for a while the forests were a little bit safer. Gurfang was next seen, wandering in an aimless fashion, by in Orgrimmar. Indeed, so aimless was his wander that Opathu nearly didn't recognise him. Needless to say, the Black Oak welcomed him back into his fold and placed him back in the position he had previously held, no questions asked about his glowing blue eyes. However, Gurfang was clearly different. As he set off to explore the lands he had left as a whelp, his previous ruthless streak appeared to be dulled. Certainly, he was seen as little more than a competent soldier by the brass at Thrallmar and Garrosh Hellscream questioned his commitment when he reached Nagrand! However, his time there was brief and soon he was heading to Northrend, where the Theatre's business dealings were opening up new avenues of profit. At Warsong Hold, Gurfang had his second meeting with Garrosh and the leader of the Warsong Offensive was amazed at the change he saw. In Northrend, Gurfang razed hell renewed his reputation as a vicious and violent foe. More recently, Gurfang appears to be suffering from a similar mental ailment as he did when he suffered from the demonic bloodlust. He has been seen wandering off into the snowy wastelands of Dragonblight muttering in strange tones. Personality Always hungry (for elf flesh) and never afraid of a fight if he feels like it (which he always does when he sees female elves), Gurfang is a sociopath who, despite Grom's sacrifice, struggled with the demonic bloodlust that possessed the Warsong Clan during the third war long after the rest of the clan were saved. Despite the apparent changes in Gurfang since his apparent death and return, his recent return to violence and his strange actions of late suggest that he is still a danger to anyone who crosses him. An orc of few words, he is rarely happy in deep conversation and much happier when in action. Links Gurfang's stories *Blood Hunger *Gurfang's Darnassian take-out *The Blood Curse of the Warsong *Delivery to Silverwing *Death of a Huntress *The Curse runs its Course *The Passage of Death *Into the cold, blood boils *Blood runs cold *Blood stains leave a trail *You can never escape the Blood of the Past Category:People Category:Orcs